


Frigid Winds And Molten Chocolate

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinkplay, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pred!Armin, Prey!Eren, Vore, clean vore, cold protection, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: It's not exactly the most orthodox way to enjoy a winter day, but it's effective. Eren needs warmth, and Armin wants to enjoy his hot chocolate, which Eren has decided to curl up in for the time being. With consent given, it just seems the next logical step.





	Frigid Winds And Molten Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Old writing trade but holy heck this was cute. Old, but still cute.

Flurries of cotton snow began to form on the soft hillsides, staining even the purest air with the tingling associated with cold temperatures. Winter again... That same telltale word was the same as it always was: it meant frigid gusts, scarcity of food, and no missions could be set foot on. Winter was a time in which... Keeping your smaller companions from the gales encircling becomes an everyday hassle, especially when the companion in question wouldn't quit his squirming to find a comfortable position. Armin was a student raised by rhyme or reason, and so his views of the situation were governed by such laws. Chaos was controlled, and the predicament at hand should've been quite easy... If not for fear of disrupting his friend's morale. There was a fair chance more he could do to heighten such a poorly concealed temper than appease it. 

But inside the fondly and regularly visited coffee shop, things were different. In the winter, heat billowed out of older-fashioned furnaces, and the dim lighting on the bright orange walls always added some comfort in even the most tiring of days. By now, the blonde suspected that something nice and warm in their stomachs would be just the type of comfort they needed. On a day as frigid, the sweet, melty taste of liquified chocolate at a warm temperature was incomparable to the tastebuds, even the tastebuds of an exceptionally moody tiny- in general, it wasn't too long until he ended up slurping up a bit of it himself. 

But this time, he was a little more adventurous- a tuft of unkempt, chestnut hair poked out of his pocket, eyeing the cup as it filled to the brim from the lined pocket of Armin's jacket. The blonde's index finger searched for his location, wrapping around him and gently placing him beside the cup to drink. But it didn't seem this was the only thing on the brunette's mind... It wasn't long before he tumbled headlong into the cup, spitting out a bit of the liquid as he emerged. While for most normal-sized people it was a simple beverage,he was just the right height to find it a decent bath. "Damn, it's still too cold." Eren mumbled, feeling the tingling cold from the windows seep in and become parasite to the little shop. 

A small trail of nervous blush snaked onto the blonde's cheeks for a moment. "Perhaps I could help...? You'd just have to give me some trust on this..." Armin muttered back, pulling a green vial from a pocket in his coat. Eyes of jade set upon the object with a curious locking gaze, seeing through the pale lime contents. It almost looked like... His curiosity corrupted, taken over with a bit of skepticism. "Isn't that the stuff you're working with in your biology class?" This wasn't at all his expectation- he knew well, if it had come from Hanji's premises, the function of the liquid within... So why would his friend be using it now? Bah, even the simplest of thoughts came with a price paid to the numbing cold. "That's at least been tested, hasn't it?" His friend's gently gazing eyes met his own in a moment, before a spark of sincere kindness filled the light blue irises: "Do you really suspect I'd test something like this on you, unknowing of its affect? It won't hurt you at all, I swear, but I completely understand if you wish to avoid undergoing this." 

It wasn't as if he was that surprised that the scientist had them working with this type of chemical, he just wasn't positive how he felt about what it would mean for him... Just how much did he trust his friend with this situation? Armin was furiously logical and knew quite a bit on the topics of most sciences and other academics, however the brunette wasn't positive about how he fancied the idea of being eaten alive, even with a serum mixed in to counter digestion. Did he really even have much of a choice? It wasn't that the blonde would scoop him up and gulp him down regardless, but more the fact that he was still struggling to keep his own body heat at the moment. He had no time to think over such things when he was freezing in even the warmth the building gave off. "Alright... Just be careful..." Oh, Armin didn't have to be asked twice to be careful with the task. Shaky hands uncorked the little bottle and poured it over his friend, still inside the cup. Things would indeed have to be carefully executed, for the life and security of his dear companion would be at stake if not for a cautious attention. 

It all happened in a second- the cup was lifted up enough for him to drink from, taking a small sip and giving a slightly strained swallow- a sort of "example" in case such a thought haunted the crevices or the brunette's brain too much and needed to reconsider. He wasn't actually so fond of the idea himself, but if it was for that same goal of protecting Eren from the frigid winds, then so be it. "Y-You can go ahead now..." he finally gulped. It had indeed been quite bothersome to him to watch that small bulge from the liquid pass from Armin's throat into his chest- somewhat horrifying. Though trust overcame the worries, and calmly allowed himself to be carried into his friend's maw with the next sip. 

It was a lot to take in, even with his eyes shut. For one, there was the stickiness of the beverage he had climbed into, mingled with the slick, heavy saliva that dripped ever so gradually onto him, slathering him thickly in the slime. Beneath him ran a tongue, shifting and occasionally wrapping around his back to his chest lightly. And then various sounds: from somewhere down below, the nearly calming echo of the shorted breaths did echo around. For a few minutes, he was swished back and forth with caution, from one cheek to another- always far enough away from the teeth, enfolding him in the soft, slick flesh around him. It was a bit unnerving, but perhaps it wasn't all _that_ bad... 

It was by far one of the strangest feelings he had felt in his entire life. To think he had actually proposed such an insane idea, with the same sort of tone one uses to discuss general plans for weekends. He was all too aware of the little one he shouldn't try to harm squirming lightly within his jaws... It was a good nor bad feeling, simply unorthodox and confusing. Then followed an indescribable taste- savory, salty, and with just enough of a kick to be decently appetizing yet not too spicy. These weren't things that could've been in the drink, meaning they must've been from his friend... Such thought sickened him, such thoughts he would rather die than voice to anyone, especially his friend. The thoughts just kept getting sicker and sicker- it'd be best to move things along before things got any worse in his mind, tilting his head back with a gulp, ill from the horrific notions. And all the while, with the owner in the back room, he was just glad that the little shop was currently vacant besides the two of them... 

The tongue he was resting on carried him out from the little alcove in his companion's warm mouth, pulling him more towards the center. It then flipped upwards, pushing him to the much harder roof of his mouth. With the liquid around him, he wasn't difficult to swallow- both the cocoa and saliva had slicked him up enough to pass down easily. The muscles behind him caught strong hold of his ankles, then his legs, waist, chest... Eren couldn't help but squirm a bit as his outstretched arms were finally dragged in with the waterfall of chocolate liquid around him. A gulp tinged with strain or what sounded like nausea became the only sound, pulling him deeper and deeper into the tight, warm grip of the muscular throat, rubbing against his face, his open palms, tugging him down and down, a bulge just barely visible all the way down to Armin's collarbone, where he disappeared from external sight entirely. And then the steady pounding of the massive heart embedded deep within Armin's chest, pulsing along to follow the rhythm of calm breaths until the sphincter opened to let him into the space right below his feet. 

The finale to his decent was a bit quicker- the moment the space below was visible, he nearly instantly splashed into the slimy pit, accompanied by the guzzle of hot chocolate, enzymes and and warm stomach acid there to greet him. "I wasn't actually expecting you to _drink me,_ Armin..." Eren coughed, attempting to wipe the slime and filth that clung to him off his clothing, surveying this new, fleshy environment to the best of his ability. 

The temperature was the first notable thing. Wafts of gulped-down air to prevent his suffocation went down Armin's throat to join him, barley escaping his lungs into the frigid air. The walls pulsated and moved all around, at every angle, squishing against him from time to time and wrapping him in soft, slimy warmth. And while the faintest vibration of a small gurgle or hunger-satisfied groan echoed around the blonde's cavernous stomach, there was mostly silence, acid washing over him and covering him densely in sludge and slime. But it wasn't entirely uncomfortable... It was the temperature of bathwater, and hadn't the slightest effect on his skin or clothing. The entire area around him was so soft, inviting, comforting... But how could he feel so safe and so uneasy all at once? Aside from his more generalized fears over top of the calmness, the noises around him only made him feel a bit more like food... Constantly now, checking to assure himself of his safety. _At least I'm not being digested..._

"Eren, are you alright in there?" From his standpoint, the voice reverberated around the nearly empty chasm surrounding him: a calming tone took away the majority of his fear for a moment, before sinking back down. The walls tugged in at him, sloshed him around ever so slightly, but he kept a firm grip on the surrounding area, fingers rubbing against the slippery walls of Armin's stomach. He hadn't anything to fear- he wasn't going to be gurgled up into nutrients, he was safe and warm, and with someone he truly trusted with his life, and just had to remind himself of that. Every time his thoughts trailed off away from this reassurance, he reapplied it. "I'll be fine..." 

Muffled and quiet as it was, Armin caught the sound of it. Tired, worried... Not the horrific, numbing tingle of a terrified shriek, nor the sorrow of a sob- simply a mild worry met his ears, and guilt welled in his throbbing heart. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea in the end... But with the cold out, it was difficult to decide what to do to fix the issue. He could just as easily spit his companion out, but then he'd be just as sodden as before, and when the warmth went away... No, he'd be even more cold than before. And then there was that odd feeling... Yet again, he couldn't put it into words- awkward as it was, and perhaps a bit unnerving, the little rubs felt assuring of the brunette's safety but otherwise the emotion was unnamable. Perhaps in some way, there was the most mild spike of comfort in it, but it didn't reach to the surface if so. "If there's anything I can do to help... When you need me to spit you out, just tell me..." 

More squirming followed as Eren secured his position inside Armin's gut. "It'll be alright... I'm just not quite..." He gulped. "I'm not quite accustomed to this sort of environment yet." His fingers found the muscular walls of the organ yet again, securing his grip for a moment to calm himself. He still couldn't quite believe he had allowed himself to be swallowed whole, even if it was indeed freezing outside. Despite how curious both of them were about numerous academic categories, to which biology was included in, Eren was positive this hadn't been the intent of his friend choosing the class to begin with. Nor did Armin seem very comfortable feeling him squirming around inside him. And yet, that steady drumroll of the student's gently beating heart, timed with the backbeat of his breathing, calmed him some... But to think that this was the supposed "closeness" he had reluctantly obliged to in worry of freezing. 

Another gulp, much different from the ones bringing down the mostly clean supply of oxygen to him, echoed in his ears- as the sphincter opened up again, he was met with a downpour of hot chocolate yet again, splashing over his head and abruptly slathering him in the sticky goo. More gurgles, groans, growls, and other sounds associated with digestion... And yet, he was still unharmed. The squishy walls tightened again in a soft hug, expanding and contracting, rocking him from side to side. And while instinct caused him to shove them back, it wasn't awfully uncomfortable, just odd to feel the mucus-spattered walls dripping down and slathering him in even more gunk than before. "I'm sure I'll be alright..." A mutter more to himself than his friend.

Another soft, worried purr resounded around him as Armin spoke: "If you need anything at all, then just tell me." Slick flesh pressed in and settled against his cheek, Armin's massive hand rubbing against the tendons somewhere outside. It was almost... Comforting... His fears settled down somewhat with the silence. Perhaps he really could remain here for a while... Gently, steadily, the calm vibrations and echoes of the surrounding noise finally drowned out his upset, his sorrow, his grief. _I'll be alright, I'll be alright, I'll be alright in the end... But now, I do need to be here, out of the cold, sheltered, and by someone I trust... Even if I started out my life feeling as though I couldn't trust a single giant, I've grown to trust this one... To trust him with my life. I won't die here, I'm not going to be harmed long as he's around. I'm sure of it._ The rubbing continued softly, the purr of a hum finally allowing him some solace... Solace in the most inexplicable place he could imagine. _I'll be alright, Armin, because I feel safe around you... Like no blade can pierce me when you're here._ Without another word, he snuggled himself up yet again, waiting for the storm to blow over. It might be a while... But he was snuggled up in the flesh comfortably enough to be able to wait for some time if need be.


End file.
